kiss kiss fall in love
by fostofina
Summary: this is a story about Nessie's feelings for Jake and how they mature as she realizes he's her love, takes 8 years after BD, a thousand words ONESHOT ... hope you like it R&R ;


**I do not own any of the characters in the twilight series or any songs or any anime or anything at all…**

**Kiss kiss fall in love:**

**Renesmee's point of view:**

It was about 9 o'clock, and I finally finished getting ready for my date with the hottest guy ever when I heard Jacob's car outside, I heard him come in and I turned to look at my mom, she looked at me with her loving eyes and smiled sweetly to me, I ran downstairs and found my Jacob waiting for me with a huge smile on his face, he looked at me in amazement and he said:"you look beautiful, are you ready?", I nodded … and right before we were going out my aunt Alice hugged me and she tossed Jake the keys to her yellow porch as she said:"take these, if she's going to meet him, she has to do it in style"…

we got out to get into the porch, it felt a lot better to have Jake driving me to my date, it would have been awful to have one of my parents driving me there, I mean…I look about seventeen but my grandpa Carlisle didn't agree on me having a car because he thought I would drive too fast like my dad and since I'm half human, I might get actually hurt…

I got into the car and I leaned my head back as I began to think about my date, I was going to go out with the hottest guy the school have ever known, I was going to meet him in his house for his party, I was his date, then I started to think about my grandpa and the car, and how he thought I'd drive like my dad, i sighed, he was way off base, sometimes my whole family was way off base, I smiled as I thought about my mom when she told me that my Jacob was my mate...

and her only proof was that I was so attached to him and that I had so many dreams about him…

She was definitely way off base, Jake was my best friend, since day one, that's why I was attached to him and that's why I dreamed about him so much, and thanks to imprinting he was more close to me then a brother could ever be…

But definitely not my mate…

I got to the party, and I stepped down to find Gabe-my date- waiting for me I said bye to my Jake and then I stepped down of the yellow porch, all of the party seemed to be staring a me... he put his arms around my shoulder as as we got into his house, he started talking before I could even open my mouth:

Gabe:"you like the party? I've spent about two days preparing for it of course you like it, you know just last week I've won the match for the whole team, believe me they'd all be completely lost without me, sometimes I just think that I was made **THAT** awesome to make people actually win something…"

And the one sided conversation kept going like _**that**_…

I finally got to speak, so I decided to ask a deep question:"so what are you looking for in a girl?"

He stared at me for a while and then he said:"well, first off, the most important thing…"

My eyes widened in hope…could he be deep?

But sadly he continued:"she has to be hot"

disappointment washed over me:"excuse me…hot?"

Gabe looked gave me an 'are you an Alien look?" and said:"yeah, hot…you know, beautiful, attractive"

I went to get us drinks (as he asked me to), and when I came back, he was gone, his friends told me he headed upstairs because something came up, as I turned back I heard them chuckling but I didn't care…

I opened the door to find him making out with his ex-girlfriend Stephanie, and he didn't see me as I ran downstairs and ran to my house, I didn't get tired, I just kept on running until I got home,no one was there...

I came up on the roof, I sat down on the side and I started crying, I didn't notice the time passing until the sun began to rise, and as it started raining, I finally heard someone coming, it was Jacob:"what happened, why are you crying?"

he came closer and to me as he was saying:"I'm the one who should be terrified, i rammed Alice's porch"

i smiled at his words, He sat hastily by my side, I touched his face and gave him a rundown on everything that happened, but the memories just made me cry harder:"I really liked that guy"…

Or at least I thought I did, I mean the guy's idea about a good girlfriend is an attractive girl…and yet, he cheated on me from the first date.

I looked at Jake with tears in my eyes and I said:"do you think I'm... attractive?"

Jake looked at me in shock, and then he nodded in agreement…

I said to him:"then prove it…kiss me"

Jacob pulled me closer to him and he kissed me gently, then suddenly the whole world felt so wonderful, my knees went week, I couldn't feel anything but his warm hand on mine and his warm breath, I couldn't see anything but sparkles and I couldn't smell anything but his beautiful woodsy smell…

A kiss can tell you a lot of things, and one of them was that my mom was right, Jacob Black was my mate in disguise and I found him…

I HAVE FOUND MY MATE…

**How do you guys like it? plz review…**

**if you guys wanna see what Gabe and Stephanie and Nessie's outfit looks like, please visit my profile and you'll find a link to their photos...**


End file.
